Meant to be
by HarryPotterIsMyLegalDrug
Summary: What happens when a girl comes along and starts to fall for Emmett? What happens when he starts to fall for her? What will happen to the family? To Rosalie? Sucky summary but good story! Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I own nothing! (Sadly!!)**

Arizona's POV:

There I was just minding my own business walking through the woods and the next thing I know I'm being mauled by a bear. Great I'm going to die… I'm only 19 I'm too young to die!

I heard a low baritone growl (Much different from the bear's) and then I passed out.

Emmett's POV:

_God it feels good to hunt alone_ I thought as I finished off the deer I was drinking from. Then I smelt something out of place… human blood.

I followed the scent and found myself in a clearing were a young girl looked like she was facing the same torture I had to face in the last few moments of my human life… I had to help her.

I growled and pounced on the bear and killed it quickly then grabbed the girl and started running home.

"W…what?" I heard her mumble.

"Shh!" I whispered (To human ears). "It's okay I'm here to help you…Um..?"

"Arizona" she mumbled.

"Okay…I'm here to help you…Arizona. I'm Emmett."

"Thank…you…Emmett."

"No problem."

I looked down at her and she was…Beautiful in the simple "I don't care what I look like." Kind of way. She had Dark brown shoulder length hair and big brown eyes…She reminded me of Bella but taller and different…she had the most amazing chicken pox's scar right in the middle of her nose.

She saw me staring more than necessary and I saw her cheeks turn redder under the blood on her face… seeing the blood made me run faster she made me… care A LOT!

_Edward please be home! _I thought franticly. _And if you are please meet me outside with Carlisle…please!!!!!!_

"What's wrong" I heard Carlisle ask before I saw them step onto the porch.

"This." I nodded toward Arizona.

"What happed?"

"A bear"

"I see. Take her up to my office and put her on the hospital bed."

I ran up the stairs and placed her on the bed.

"What can we do?" I asked as Carlisle walked in.

"She has to be changed…" He muttered

"No…" I mumbled brokenly.

**What'd you think? R&R! -Lizzie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2!!**

**Ps: I own NOTHING!**

Emmett's POV:

"Emm…" Carlisle said.

"No!" I interrupted louder.

"Emmett she's going to die if we don't."

"No!" I yelled making Arizona stir.

I could hear heart beat start to slow and I tensed up.

"Fine…can we come to some kind of agreement?" Carlisle asked.

"Like what?" I muttered.

"You could…"

"I Could what?"

"You could change her yourself…"

I wanted to say 'No I can't control myself you do it!!!' But I ended up saying "Yeah…I do but… if I start to…" I gulped "Lose control stop and take over."

He nodded and I stepped towards her bent down and bit.

**Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there it's Lizzie sorry for the uber long wait (Stupid teachers!!) Well here's chapter 3!!!**

Arizona's POV: (3 days later)

I opened my eyes and looked around. Where was I? Why was I here? The last thing I remember was being attacked and then Emmett!

That's when I really looked at my surroundings and saw an oddly familiar face.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Hey there" He smiled down at me.

"Hi"

"You okay?"

"Fine…why?"

"Just asking."

"I think it's time you take her hunting." Interrupted a soft voice of authority.

"Right…Ready?" asked Emmett.

"Um… okay?" I said it sounded more like a question.

"Come on then." He said pulling me by the hand out the front door.

We hunted for a good hour and he told me what I was and about his family…Including his wife.

"She sounds wonderful." I murmured jealous.

"Yeah she great." He sighed "I think it's time we head back Alice is gonna wanna take your measurements."

"Um…"

"Don't worry you'll be fine"

He pulled me by the hand to the house as I felt sparks the whole way there.

Emmett's POV:

"Alice is this necessary?" Arizona asked covering her body with her hands she was stripped down to her bra and panties so Alice could get "Perfect measurements"

"Yes Ari it is." Alice said smugly.

"Alice I feel very…Exposed right now." Ari said staring into my eyes with her dark (Extra Dark) Crimson eyes.

"Don't Worry Ari you look…great." I said smiling.

"I'll be back with your dress in an hour or so." Alice said taking Ari's clothes and leaving the room but not before locking the door from the outside.

"Alice." Ari yelled going to break down the door.

"Don't break the house." Everyone yelled simultaneously.

She sighed dramatically.

"I guess we're stuck here."

**What'd you think? R&R-Lizzie**


End file.
